EJEMPLO DE COMO SUBIR UN FIC
by NILMA
Summary: todo comenzo cuando Michael se encontro con Nilma, ella, sentada en aquella hermosa banca en el parque, pero para su mala fortuna, estaba acompañada, por Thomas...su mejor amigo


**ARTICULO**

La alarmante problemática del suicidio en adolescentes  
Muerte, antes de conocer la vida  
por Ivana Fischer  
Técnica en Comunicación Social por la Universidad Nacional de Entre Ríos (UNER)  
"En Argentina, cada cuatro horas hay un suicidio; la mayoría se produce en menores de 24 años". La información pertenece a un relevamiento realizado por la organización no gubernamental Red Solidaria. Depresión, aislamiento emocional, pérdida de autoestima, estrés, problemas mentales, fantasías románticas, gusto por el peligro, abuso de drogas y alcohol, disponibilidad de armas de fuego..., todo esto se puede resumir en "falta de un perfil personal consistente".

La Red Solidaria de Argentina presentará un proyecto para la creación de un Ministerio Nacional de Salud Mental en el próximo Congreso Argentino de Psiquiatría, que se celebrará en la ciudad bonaerense de Mar del Plata, del 19 al 22 de abril próximos. Además de brindar datos, la asociación alertó sobre las consecuencias de la denominada "depresión otoñal", que en esta época afecta especialmente a los "sectores más vulnerables" y "preocupa a los profesionales de la salud de todo el país".

La cruda realidad del suicidio no es privativa de nuestro país: distintos informes señalan que por ejemplo, en Suiza y Francia, el suicidio es una de las principales causas de mortalidad en personas cuyas edades están comprendidas entre los 15 y 29 años, o también que durante 1999 en los Estados Unidos se suicidaron cerca de 2500 jóvenes menores de 20 años, constituyendo un importante problema de salud pública. Similar realidad se explicita para el caso de México.

Otro dato más: cada 40 segundos se produce algún suicidio en el mundo

El suicidio de adolescentes es una tragedia que afecta no sólo al individuo, sino también a la familia, los amigos y la comunidad donde vivía. A menudo el suicidio se vive como un fracaso personal por parte de padres, amigos y médicos que se culpan por no detectar signos que los alerten. También es considerado como un fracaso por la comunidad, al servir de vivo recordatorio de que la sociedad, a menudo no entrega un ambiente saludable, de sostén y educativo donde los niños crezcan y se desarrollen.

Para no ser tediosa con datos y estadísticas que siempre quedan en eso, en datos y estadísticas, traigo a colación una obra que desde hace bastante me intrigaba y recién por estos días me decidí a leer, la de Paula Coelho, "Verónica decide morir".

Este es un libro que nos enfrenta con una arista de la vida, para muchos desconocida. A grandes rasgos la historia da cuenta de una joven, Verónica, que tiene los mismos sueños y deseos que cualquier persona de su edad. Cuenta con un buen trabajo y no le faltan pretendientes. Su vida transcurre sin mayores sobresaltos, sin grandes alegrías ni grandes tristezas. Pero no es feliz. Por eso, la mañana del 11 de noviembre de 1997, Verónica decide morir. En su camino hacia la muerte, descubre que cada segundo de la existencia es una opción que tomamos entre la alternativa de seguir adelante o la de abandonar. La joven experimenta placeres nuevos y halla un nuevo sentido a la vida, un sentido que le había permanecido oculto hasta ese momento.

Escuchen este fragmento de Veronica decide morir: "—Tengo una hija de tu edad. Cuando llegaste aquí, llena de sueros y tubos, me puse a pensar por qué una chica bonita, joven, que tiene una vida por delante, había decidido quitarse la vida.

"Pronto comenzaron a correr historias: la carta que dejaste (y que nunca creí que fuera el verdadero motivo) y los días contados por causa de un problema incurable del corazón. No podía apartar de mi mente la imagen de mi hija: ¿y si ella decidía hacer algo parecido? ¿Por qué ciertas personas intentan ir en contra del orden natural de la vida, que es luchar para sobrevivir de cualquier manera?  
—Por eso estaba llorando —dijo Veronica—. Cuando tomé las pastillas yo quería matar a alguien que detestaba. No sabía que existían, dentro de mí, otras Veronicas a las que yo sabría amar.  
—¿Qué es lo que hace que una persona se deteste a sí misma?  
—Quizás la cobardía. O el eterno miedo de equivocarse, de no hacer lo que los otros esperan. Hace algunos minutos yo estaba alegre, había olvidado mi sentencia de muerte; cuando volví a entender la situación en que me encuentro, me asusté".

No pretendo "venderles" esta obra, pero creo que si algún adolescente que tiene intenciones de quitarse la vida, lo lee, tal vez podría cambiar de idea.  
Quizá falte eso, más reflexión, entender que el hombre no es sólo su cuerpo, sino una entidad que piensa, que siente y que tiene la responsabilidad de cumplir un Rol Social. Tal vez las cifras aumentan porque en la actualidad se está a la búsqueda de las "nuevas sensaciones" y porque hay un desenfrenado seguimiento del materialismo.

Quiero también que compartamos esta cita del libro "Vivir, amar y aprender" de Leo Buscaglia (Emece Editores, 1984): "Toda mi vida viví dentro de un coco. Era un lugar oscuro y estrecho, especialmente de mañana, cuando tenía que afeitarme. Pero lo que más me mortificaba era que no había forma de tomar contacto con el mundo exterior. Si nadie encontraba el coco por casualidad y lo golpeaba para abrirlo, estaba condenado a pasarme la vida encerrado adentro. Y quizá morir allí también. Morì en ese coco. Dos años más tarde alguien se topo con el coco, y lo abrió y me encontró allí, encogido, seco como una pasa. '¡Que pena!', dijeron. 'Si lo hubieramos hallado antes, tal vez habríamos podido salvarlo. A lo mejor hay otros encerrados como él". Y Buscaglia nos deja algo más: "No vivamos dentro de un coco. Hay un mundo afuera. Hay cosas fantásticas para ver, sentir, desear y lograr. La intención del Creador no fue que nos pasáramos la vida dentro de un coco o de una bellota. Ese sería el mayor de los pecados, no arriesgarse a salir del cascarón".

¡No vivo en un coco! Me doy cuenta que a veces la problemática que está detrás de un suicidio es mucho más compleja que hablar de falta de amor, cariño y comprensión... Pero si edificamos nuestra vida y la de nuestros hijos con estos pilares, además del respeto, solidaridad, comprensión, fe, tal vez no tendríamos que lamentar tantas familias destruidas de nuestro entorno producto de la intención premeditada de quitarse la vida.


End file.
